SWeeT dReAMs BelLa
by LeNekopan
Summary: "You're all alone? In a world void of dreams? You poor dear, let me... GraNT yOuR wIsH " rated T for me being paranoid about getting my story taken down. Why did I write this? Cause there's not enough Dreamtalia in the world...
1. Chapter 1

Humans always say that they should be careful what they wish for, because it could come true…

But, what would be wrong if dreams could come true? Couldn't everyone be happy then?

Yes. It would not be bad… Would it?

**Hehe~ Humans are so silly~**

Hey…

Come…

Come to me, sweet friend~!

I'll show you a brand-new world…

From which you never want to leave~

**Ehehehe~**

**Chapter 1: Normal Life with an Abnormal Fate**

A blackette sat in the booth of a small café. Her non-matching colored eyes softly glowed with curiosity that seemly only a child would have and intelligence and experience you would find in the eyes of an old war veteran. Her black and white finger-less mesh gloves sat in a ball by her cooling cup of herbal tea as she waited patiently for her dessert. Suddenly, her phone buzzed softly.

*Marukaite Chikyuu~*

*Marukaite Chikyuu~*

*Marukaite Chi-* She clicked the button to answer her phone.

"Yonda?" a sigh softly echoed over the phone line.

"Alix… really?" Alix laughed, smiling softly.

"Hey Vikk, you doing okay?, how's England?"

"Yep doing fine. It's pretty calm here. Really rainy though." Alix laughed.

"Well, that's England for you!" Vikk laughed. Classic little sister jokes.

"So, how's college?" Alix shrugged, but quickly remembered that her older brother couldn't see her.

"I'm taking some classes online during the day now and then and I working the afternoon shift at a local flower shop." Vikk laughed, a laugh one might expect from a hardened sailor.

"Still a night owl?"

"Heck yeah!" Alix fist pumped the air. She turned toward the dessert counter, seeing, Olivia, the daughter of the owner of the café she was in that she often visited and also one of the head waitresses. She waved her right hand softly, pointing her left hand to a piece of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream slightly melted on top with a lick of whipped crème on top of that. Just looking at it made Alix's mouth water.

"Well, Alix, I got to go catch a bus to campus, love you~" She smirked.

"A double-decker bus?" Vikk laughed.

"Yes Alix, a double-decker bus… Alright, Love you Imouto*."

"Love you Onii-san*" Alix smiled, hanging up. She stood pocketing her phone, walking up to Olivia. Olivia smirked, waving the slice of pie and its associated toppings softly in front of Alix's face from behind the counter. Alix tried to make a grab for it, but Olivia pulled it back too fast for her to grab it.

"Sure took you long enough… Who were you talking to anyway?"

"My big brother."

"Which one?"

"Vikktor. He's studying abroad in England, so we can't talk much…"

"No International plan?"

"Nope." Alix said popping the 'p' in her answer.

"Well, how's the other one?"

"Lukas?"

"Yeah." Alix sighed.

"He's still in Hong Kong, with his girlfriend… As soon as the news about the riots made its way across the Ocean… He took the first flight over to make sure she was okay… I just hope they're not getting involved." Olivia made her way around the counter, carrying a tray of tea and a light blue cupcake for herself, along with Alix's apple pie. The two females took a seat at the booth where Alix had originally been sitting. Olivia topped off Alix's tea and poured a glass for herself as the two indulged in their sweets.

"So," Olivia started, swallowing a bite of her cupcake. "Anything else to report?"

Alix shrugged, as she scarfed down her apple pie. Shortly after she finished gulping down the last bite, she sighed in bliss, smiling like an idiot.

"I love apple pi~e**" Olivia sighed.

"If you keep eating like this, you're going to get fat." Alix deadpanned.

"You say that as if you _don't_ eat at least a _half-dozen cupcakes a day_" Olivia blushed in embarrassment.

"Sh-sh-shut it!" Alix rolled her eyes. Untangling her fingerless gloves, slipping them on.

"Sorry to leave so quick, but I got to get going, see you next Tuesday, like always?" Olivia laughed, a laugh that sounded like tinkling wind chimes.

"Yeah!" Olivia shot up, as if to acknowledge something. "Oh! My little brother Oliver is flying in from London next Wednesday.. Why don't we meet then and you can meet him?" Alix nodded.

"Yeah.. sounds good to me!"

"I think you'll like him, he's a lot like me."

"Overbearing, brightly colored and perky?" Olivia glared. Alix rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding but, am I close?" Olivia sighed, nodding.

"Your people sensing skills never cease to amaze me." Alix grinned in a cheeky fashion.

"Thanks~" Olivia smiled.

"So, I had the best dream last night~ You, me, Oliver, and your brothers we're- "Olivia cut herself off, as if she had spoken a terrible taboo.

"Sorry." Alix gave a small and obviously fake smile.

"No, its fine, keep going." Olivia sighed.

"Sorry, I forgot." Alix shook her head rapidly.

"No! No! No! Really! I mean it, its fine! This happens a lot, go ahead, I don't mind!" Olivia shook her head.

"Never mind, forget it, it's nothing. I just forgot…" Alix sighed, knowing Olivia wouldn't be swayed. Alix stood stretching.

"Now I should really get going considering you distracted me!" Alix said with a derpy expression, showing she wasn't really angry. Olivia laughed. Alix pushed open the café door, the bells on the doorframe tinkling, indicating she was leaving to the near empty café. "See you next Wednesday Olive!" Alix quickly scrambled out the door before Olivia could process what she said. Olivia glared at the door as if her gaze would light it ablaze.

"ALIX! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

**(Enter an Interesting and Witty Time Skip Here)**

I stood from my old oak desk, pushing my office chair back, stretching my aching bones. I had just updated one of my Dreamtalia fics that I had been typing on for about a month now. It wasn't Writers Block holding me back this time. I'm just a HUGE procrastinator when it comes to typing. I flopped onto my bed, crumpling my violet bed sheets, pulling my journal out from under my pillow. I flipped the book back in forth in my hand. Olivia had bought it for me to write notes to myself in. I flipped it open to a blank page, it was already half-full with drawings, WIPs, ideas for fanfics and even some personal reflection. But I realized I never introduced myself. And considered I always named my journals so it made it seem I was talking to a person. I decided I might as well, I wanted to write _something_ today.

_To my friend, Roselia***._

_I have written to you off and on for some time now, and I realize I never introduced myself or told you anything about myself. Soooooooo here I go._

_My name is Alix Star. Yes, Alix with an ' i '. I'm 24 years young and live in a small town in Southern Indiana. Even though I'm originally from Russia. I know, big cultural gap… right? I have two older brothers, Vikktor and Lukas._

_Umm… I should probably tell you stuff about me, right?_

_Well, I'm 5'6" and a_ _**little**_ _overweight, though I don't particularly care about losing it because I'm still healthy, so there's no reason for me to lose the weight. My hair is black and __**my eyes…**_

…

…

_**Yeah**_… _my eyes… Well… I'm heterochromic.. Which means, basically, my eyes are naturally two different colors. My left is an electric blue and my right is violet with a light streak of grey, I've noticed. It weirds lots of people out and others think it's cool… I like my eyes, but people used to mock me about them __**all the time… **__so when around others I get nervous on what they'll think._

_Um… what else?_

_My favorite colors are violet, black, white, blue, and red and I love all sorts of flowers, but that's also weird to me because I hate summer. Not the season itself… just the fact that its sooooo hot… I love winter though.. And snow._

_I'm a HUGE Otaku. It's not even funny…My current craze is Hetalia: Axis Powers though. Especially one fan-made game made by Kyokoon64 and Pianodream called 'Dreamtalia'. It really has peaked my interest. I don't know why…_

_Well, speaking of Dreamtalia, I'm going to go play it right now because I don't really know what else to say at this point._

_Ciao~_

_Your little buddy Alix-chan_

I sighed, closing the book and tossing it across the room, the book successfully landing on my old oak desktop. I snatched my laptop off my desk, as well as grabbing my iPod and hopping onto my Vocaloid playlist. I clicked shuffle as I booted up my laptop. IA's Realistic, Logical Ideologist coming up as I softly hummed along. Signing into my laptop and loading my Dreamtalia game file.

"Alright" I muttered, cracking my knuckles. "Let's see what the dream world has in store for me this time." This was my 5th time going through it and I was yet to be sick of it. I smiled as I wandered to collect my Allies as Germany.

"Ukuku~ Bring it! I REFUSE to get lost!" Yeah… I _may_ or may not get lost each time I enter the Dream Realm. Hey! That place is built like a FRUKing labyrinth!

**(Insert Clever and Questionable Time Skip Here)**

(THE SETTING IS CHANGING)

**Author POV**

"Ve~ Doistu~ Doistu~ I'm Tired~" Italy yawned, covering his mouth softly with the palm of his hand. 'Germany' smiled softly patting the tired Italian on the head. The two were leaning against the oak tree, considering Italy only wished to talk with him today.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'll be here when you wake up." Italy smiled, holding up his pinkie.

"Pinkie Promise?" 'Germany' smiled, wrapping his rough, calloused pinkie around Italy's smooth and tan one.

"Pinkie promise." And with that, Italy dozed off. His last thought was how on earth he could sleep whilst dreaming. But he didn't give it too much thought, it was against his nature. As Italy faded into sleep, unknown to 'Germany' his guise quickly slipped away as he presumed his normal shadowed form. He stood, stretching as he listened to the silence around him. He turned to the pond behind the oak, staring into the water, showing a specific German as he discussed something with his fellow nations.

'I hope they don't cause too much trouble…' The shadowed Italian turned as a butterfly fluttered in front of him. He looked to it particularly in confusion. He knew all the little butterflies that flew about in his realm. And this one he had never seen before. He stuck out his shadowed claw as the butterfly landed on the tip of it. It was golden, like any other, but the oddity was the butterfly's pattern. It was an intricate, swirling design in blue on the left and violet on the right. The butterfly fluttered, hovering for a moment, then flittering away from him and to the east. He followed after without even thinking, wondering where this strange new butterfly had come from.

It led him to a partly frozen pond, to which he glanced at, noticing a room he had never seen before. He glanced around. The butterfly was gone…

'How strange…' He turned back to this mysterious room. He threw caution to the wind, stepping inside. The room was painted a calming violet color that seemed to have faded with time. The walls covered with pictures, posters and shelved memorabilia from many different animes.

"FRUK! I'm lost again… I think…" He turned, a girl had been next to him. Neither had noticed eithers presence. The Italian, too focused on his new surroundings and the girl, too focused on her game. He glanced around, wondering what time it was. He saw a digital clock sitting by her bedside.

**3:17am**

He gaped at the time. Why was she still up! She must be tired! Maybe he should… He turned to her, watching her game away, at what, he couldn't tell, she was blocking the view from where he stood and he didn't want to get too close and startle her. He heard her yawn quite loudly, but quickly turning back to her game, ignoring her body's call for sleep. Her shoulders were quite tense and she looked completely rigid the way she was sitting. Maybe… he could help her relax and sleep? But how? He wondered. He glanced around her room, looking for something to help soothe her and maybe coax her into bed. He would turn on her radio to something soft, but her bulky headphones would block it out… wait, that's it!

He creeped up next to her side, he was barely visible, considering the only light in the room was from her computer screen. He looked, seeing the headphones weren't attached to the computer itself, they were attached to a music player, so all he needed to do is change her music to something soft, sleeping inducing.

It didn't take long until he found something to suit his needs. Turning on IA Imagination Forest (AN: maybe it's just me, but this song makes me sleepy) he quickly put it on repeat, considering it was one of the only soft songs he could find. It took her a minute notice, she glanced to her iPod as if expecting to see something, but he had already backed up to her bedside to see what happened. She simply shrugged, turning back to her game.

He huffed slightly, puffing his cheek. This was going to be a tricky one. He looked around again…

There! A window! He looked out, calm mid-fall night. Just before the cold set in. He pushed the opaque drapes out of the way, swinging the window open. Once again, it took the girl a few moments to notice. She glanced around. He efficiently hid himself in the shadows, as not to draw her attention. She slipped her headphones off while simultaneously pausing her game. She stood, stretching as she walked over to the window. He had to admit, she did look beautiful as she stared out into the night. Not seeming to question how her window, which had been originally fastened shut had opened by itself. She was a kind of simple beauty. Only clad in black shorts and a black jacket that covered her black tank top, she seemed to glow in the moonlight whilst also blending into the shadows. Her hair, black as well, blended into the hood of her jacket that pooled around her neck, so it was hard to determine the length of it. The room was silent as she stared into the night.

"The moon sure is gorgeous this time of night." He smiled.

'_It is.'_ He spoke back, but she couldn't hear him of course, she didn't even know he was here so she couldn't be talking to him. But it was nice to pretend that she was… maybe he could talk to her when she fell asleep?

She pulled herself away from her window, turning back in his direction and what he saw made heat rise to his face for some reason. Her face was thin, despite being a bit heavier set, her lips a bit busted and chapped, probably from chewing on them, her bangs were set all around in a wild manner, most of it ending behind her ear or into her face… but it was her eyes that caught his attention the most.

…

… Those eyes…

Were beautiful and seemed almost familiar. But he wouldn't know why that would be.

**Alix's Pov (AKA our confused heroine~)**

I saw a single blue eye and white blotch stare at me through the darkness by my desk. As my eyes adjusted I saw what I almost dreaded to see… the light blue uniform, the soft, almost _too_ soft looking brown hair and matching famous curl looping off the side of his head and blotches of darkness dancing around him…

S-Shadow Italy.

I rubbed my eyes in udder shock. Have I been playing too much Dreamtalia and now I'm hallucinating? I was shaking, I think he noticed. He moved closer, stepping into the fluorescent light my computer gave off. He smiled, waving. I didn't know how to process what information had just been thrust before me. I was already tired adding to the confusion equals one mentally exhausted Alix. I felt like I needed to back up, to put as much space as I possibly could between myself and this dream-reaping Fachureve. But my body just wouldn't cooperate with me. He walked hastily over to my bed, straightening the pillows and pulling back the covers, even setting up Kuma, my stuffed polar bear beside my pillows, looking to me expectantly as if to say 'Your bed's all ready now~'

I yawned, trying to fight the exhaustion I had been fighting against for the last hour and a half, but to no prevail… Maybe, I _am _just hallucinating from lack of sleep… I haven't had sound nights rest in at least three days… maybe that's why I'm seeing Shadow Italy in my room. There's no logical way this would happen otherwise, because he doesn't exist right?

RIGHT?

**Our favourite shadow-y Italians Pov**

She was shaking after I came into the light. I didn't mean to… it's just, she seemed so approachable. She looks like she hasn't slept in a while. The poor girl. I really need to help her get some sleep. I smiled, waving to her, hoping to ease away her fear.

"_Come on Bella, you should get some rest~ here~ I'll even fix up your bed for you~" _I skipped over, fluffing and straightening her pillows, pulling her blankets back enough for her to slide in comfortably, I even sat her polar bear that had previously sat on the floor next to the bed atop the fluffed pillows. I turned to her as she stared at me. She seemed to be thinking really hard.

"_Come on bella~ don't think so hard~ relax!" _I stood walking up to her slowly as she once again yawned loudly, walking by her as she walked closer to her bed. My smile turning to a wide grin.

"_Go on bella~ you deserve a rest~" _She flopped down onto the mattress, curling into the blankets and nuzzling into the pillows, hugging her stuffed polar bear to her chest. This is the part I always loved the most.

**Chapter 1: Normal Life with an Abnormal Fate END**

**Asterisk Notes**

***- Imouto- little sister Onii-san- big brother (according to Google Translate, feel free to correct me)**

****- "I love apple pi~e!" – If you get this reference, I love you.**

*****- Alix's name for her diary is a Pokemon~ whatcha gonna do about it~ PokeNerds Unite!**

**OVER 3,000 words! I am so proud of myself! That's almost ****10 pages** **on Microsoft! J**

**Thank you people who cared enough to read the description~! I truly appreciate you!**

**DREAMTALIA DETAILS**

**No, I will not be writing this where Shadow Italy knows he's shadow, why? Because… it's literally says in the game that he doesn't. Don't believe me? Go watch Kyokoon64's let's play (it's in part 2 btw).**

**Also, I will be writing him how I imagine him acting… He will be ****the antagonist ****so don't expect Alix and Shadow Italy to get all romance-y. The chance of that happening is UNLIKELY. ****POSSIBLE** **yes, but unlikely all the same. Basically, his personality is based on Dreamtalia fics I've read, my personal opinion on how he might act, and what I've seen through watching playthroughs of Dreamtalia and by subscribing to Dreamtalia on YouTube. Yeah, it's a mix of all that.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA, IF I DID PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT RUSSIA IS NOT A PHYCO OR A RAPIST, FRANCE IS NOT A RAPIST, CANADA IS NOT INVISIBLE AND THAT JAPAN IS THE MOST BADASS OF ALL NATIONS!**

**I DON'T OWN DREAMTALIA OR SHADOW ITALY OR ANY OTHER DREAMTALIA RELATED CHARCTERS! THOSE GO TO KYOKOON64, PIANODREAM AND THE MANY OTHERS WHO HELPED CREATE THIS WONDERFUL HETAGAME…GO THANK THEM PLEASE!**

**I DO OWN ALIX, VIKKTOR, AND LUKAS. THEY ARE MY OCS.**

**I DON'T OWN OLIVIA THOUGH… SINCE SHE IS 2P!NYO!ENGLAND. I ALSO DON'T OWN OLIVER, 2P!ENGLAND.**

_**If anyone who helped create Dreamtalia is reading this….. Neko-chan says hi!**_

**Coming Soon…**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the World part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Come with me~**_

_**And you'll be~**_

_**in a WOrLd of pure ImaGInaTiOn~**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the World! (part 1)**

_Darkness.._

_That's what I woke up to. It was dark and cold…_

…

…

…

I saw a butterfly. It fluttered towards me, taking its own leisurely pace. I huffed, seeing as I had never been one for teasing like this. I walked closer to the butterfly, staring at it with a slight tilt to my head. It fluttered around me, making invisible little circles around me until it perched on my nose. I shuddered a little, suppressing the urge to shake my head to relocate it and just stared.

"What an odd wing pattern." I muttered. It was golden, in a way that almost shined in the darkness, with a swirled pattern on both its wings, on the left it was blue and on the right, purple. Like my eyes. How...strange…

The butterfly flittered its wings slightly, taking off from my nose and fluttering in a circle around my head. It looked like it had grabbed a piece of my onyx hair as it "pulled" me in a direction. I couldn't really tell where though…

'_Where is it trying to take me?'_ I wondered. I decided to humor the butterfly a bit, walking with it as it "pulled" me along. I was headed further and further into the darkness until..

_I fell…_

…

…

…

I woke up with that same woozy feeling I woke up to the first time. I tried to open my eyes or move, but my muscles wouldn't listen to me.

"Hey!" I felt a jab at my side with a hard object. "Heeeeey!" I heard a loud smack.

"Knock it off you git! Stop jabbing her with that stupid bat of yours!" a British accent rang through my ears as some coughed to get the twos attention, I tried to move again, and once again, I failed. What's wrong with me?

"America-san, do you know who she is?" said a very reluctant voice

"No, course not! That's why I'm gonna try and wake her up!" The loudest one said with a laugh.

"Do you think she may be a prisoner here, England?" I gruff voice asked.

"No idea…" I squirmed, starting to feel my muscles work again..

"Ngh…" I sat up slightly, rubbing my eyes and stretching my back, hearing a satisfying 'pop'

The grass was so soft and felt so real that I was half-tempted to lean back and go back to sleep. I stared up the four men who had been talking around me.

"Holy….Rome…"

**-A-U-T-H-O-R-P-O-V-**

Alix shot up into a standing position, startling the nations around her. America had his usual happy-go-lucky-I-have-no-idea-whats-going-on expression on his face, Japan had on his usual pokerface (must. resist. puns.) but Alix could see a slight bit of confusion behind it, Germany looked annoyed and curious both at the same time and England looked like he was trying to figure out who she was and why she was here and how she fit into all of this, which were answers she either knew or wanted to know.

"Okay, now I know I've gone and lost my mind…" Alix hung her shoulders in defeat, "One minute, I see effin Shadow Italy in my room, the next, I wake up surrounded by Hetalians…"

"What's a Hetalian?" America asked. Alix didn't hear him, she was too busy pacing, trying to comprehend this.

"Is this a dream… I've never had a dream before… But this is what Olivia's always seemed to sound like. I mean I daydream but this is totally different…" England cocked his brow.

"You've never dreamed..?" The nations were in a state of semi-shock. Even nations dreamed, and this human girl had just said she never had..? Her head popped up in acknowledgement to the question.

"No, not even as a kid…" America started bawling, hugging her.

"T-t-that's horrible!" She laughed at America's reaction, and let him finish his little hug therapy session _( *insert suggestive wink* )_

"It's not a big deal anymore, I'm kinda used to it." Japan turned to Germany.

"What do you make of this Germany-san?" He hummed, as if debating something.

"She doesn't seem like a threat." England nodded.

"I don't sense anything off with my magic." America, who had finally stopped hugging her and decided to just keep and arm on her shoulder laughed.

"The hero says that she gets to come with us!" England and Germany deadpanned while Japan merely sighed. America and England immediately got in an argument, England stating that America wasn't leading while America insisted that since he was the hero, he would lead them and everyone would be his sidekicks. Meanwhile as this drama unfolded itself, Japan walked over and began to talk to Alix.

"Hello.." She muttered, half-focused as she watched them fight.

"Kon'nichiwa, miss-?"

"Oh," She shot into focus. "Alix, Alix Red. But no need for formalities, just Alix is fine." He seemed a bit surprised.

"Okay, Alix-chan." She smiled, staring off into the partially clouded sky.

"Are you okay?" Japan chimed in, snapping her back into focus.

"Oh, yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem, 'out of it' as America-san would put it."

"I'm just wondering, where we are and what's going on." He smiled, on for a split second, but Alix caught it.

"England-san said it was some sort of 'Dreamscape', he would probably do a better job at explaining it than me." She nodded.

"Fair enough…" England looked over to the two as America had now started arguing with Germany, seeing as Germany was originally trying to calm the two down and was now stuck into a power struggle with America. He walked over.

"Did someone mention me?" Japan nodded.

"Alix-chan was wondering where we were and what was going on, and I told her you would probably do a better job explaining it than me, considering that this is still a bit confusing." England nodded.

**TIME SKIP OF ENGLAND EXPLAINING EVERYTHING WITHOUT SAYING THAT THEY WERE COUNTRIES OR A SPECIFICS LIKE THAT.**

If Alix would've said she was shocked, that wouldn't even come close to how she felt right now.

"Holy...Rome…"

"What?" England asked. Her eyes widened as she suddenly hugged Japan, who immediately blushed and started freaking out about his 'personal space'. After about 10 seconds she backed away.

"_I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"_ She apologised, bowing respectfully to Japan. "It's just that I never thought…"

Germany and America had stopped arguing since they had heard Japan cry out in alarm when she hugged him. Germany gave her a look of suspicion and America looked confused.

"You never thought what?" Germany asked.

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP BECAUSE ALIX IS BASICALLY TELLING THEM EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER ONE SO IF YOU'RE CONFUSED GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER ONE**

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" England exclaimed after Alix was done explaining. To say they were shocked was an understatement. America, and his inability to sense the tension in the air, turned to Japan smiling like an idiot.

"Soooo, you're making those cartoon things about us?" Japan blushed in embarrassment.

"H-hai, and they are anime, not cartoons!" Japan muttered. Germany sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We should go look for the others." The four nodded in agreement.

**EH.. SMALL TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CANADA, EH?**

England tapped Alix's shoulder as Germany was trying to get Russia's attention, but he wasn't focused on Germany, or anything for that matter.

"So, Alix, do you think you might be another person trapped here?" She shrugged.

"Maybe. I guess we'll just have to see, though I would've woken to the Fachureve creature if I was though… Right?" England nodded.

"Yes, that's right, I think, the information I was able to dig up says that usually is the case."

"Usually?" He sighed, nodding

"Yes, the author of it never mentions what happens otherwise." Alix turned to the rest of the group, Germany and Russia were talking about something and America was teasing Japan about something, probably about the whole 'anime' thing because Japan's face was bright red in embarrassment.

"Though… this does remind me of the game." She muttered to herself in slight realization. Forgetting for a moment that England was right beside her.

"What game?" She tensed, looking to the ground with a slight embarrassed blush

"Uhhh…." America ran over before Alix could answer.

"Come on Iggy! We still gotta find France and China!" America yelled heroically as he slung his arm over Alix's shoulder. "You still coming along?" Alix nodded.

"Da, I am." Russia smiled, walking towards the group as the other dwindled in behind. Germany nodded towards Alix.

"Russia, this is-"

"Alix Red." She smiled, cutting Germany off. Russia walked in front of her, his shadow towered over her, yet she was not afraid, after all, why would her motherland hurt her? Russia bent down, putting his hand on her head, ruffling her pitch black locks as if she was another shorter nation she could think of. He smiled his little fake smile. She grabbed his wrist that was on her head, pulling it, using the momentum of the tug to pull the Russian into a hug before he could regain his balance. The others were shocked by her actions. Why wasn't she afraid of Russia? She smiled gently, whispering softly in his ear.

"It's okay, you're not alone. You have friends that care about you, whether they realize it or not." Russia was shocked. First, at this girls' massive strength, then at what she had said..

_you're not alone…_

He had wanted to hear those words for a while now. How did she know that? He pulled himself up and out of her grip, quickly pulling her back into a hug of his own control.

"Thank you sunflower.." He said below a whisper, secretly hoping the others wouldn't hear. She smiled.

"I will always protect my homeland." She laughed, as Russia backed up, patting her head.

"I like this little sunflower.~" The other seemed a bit concerned at first, none moving until America ran up, unintentionally sandwiching her between the two of them.

"Don't be acting all creepy to Alix! You'll scare her away!" Russia shook his head.

"The only person I seem to be scaring is you, America." Alix sighed, pushing on America's stomach, which she found surprisingly hard.

"Calm down America, Russia won't hurt me, I am Russian." He seemed surprised.

"What?! You are?!"

"Yep" She exclaimed, popping the 'p' as she spoke. "I've just been living in America for a while, but I was originally born in Russia." America backed up.

"Oh…" He muttered, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Alix sighed, walking up to America, patting his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean I don't think you're a hero." The others facepalmed.

"Why do you have to fuel that superhero obsession he has?" England asked as America had started off on one of his "heroic" rants.

"Because England, I think it's adorable that he can still act like a kid, even after everything he's gone through…"

England started staring off into space with a sad expression, reliving past memories as everyone started walking to find China or France. Alix tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, don't go sulking into the past, It won't do you any good.. Now, come on! We have a frog to find!" She cheered, running ahead with America, leaving England in a bit of a daze.

**POINT OF VIEW CHANGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WHO IS SITTING BY AUSTRIA, DEBATING WHETHER OR NOT TO DRAW ON HIS FACE WITH A MARKER.**

A certain shadowed Italian stood, hiding behind a tree as his new guest conversed with the people who had intruded on this world. He frowned, he had a feeling that this was going to bring trouble. He didn't like trouble. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he started to pick up bits of their conversation, like the girls' name.

_Alix._

"That's a nice name.." he muttered to himself. She was still wearing the clothes he had seen her in last, when she fell asleep. Will she wake up and leave? He thought. Maybe…

"-ne and lost my mind…"

"-a Hetalia-?"

"-Never had a dream before-" His head snapped up, eyes widening, looking to the female where he had previously thinking on how to get rid of these men intruding on his home. The intruders seemed shocked at her words as well, but the five words she said kept echoing in his mind like a nightmare.

never had a dream before,

_never before,_

_neverdreamed,_

_**neverbefore,**_

_**never,**_

_**evereverever, **_

…

…

…

He smiled, backing away slightly in shock. Now he knew why he had found her! The poor girl! Lost in life without ever having a dream! He knew know what he wanted to do.. what he needed to do.. He laughed, back away faster, getting more distance in between but never turning his back. His grin took a dark, twisted turn.

"_**THe pOoR beLla, STucK iN a LiFE wiTHoUt drEAmS… I reALLy muST shOW heR.."**_He paused, _**"hoW GReaT drEAmS cAN bE~" **_He turned, heading back to where his friend was, he was probably awake from his siesta by now, but this girl, Alix, was still on his mind. His darkened grin showing off his sharp teeth, the shadows on his body stirred in unbridled anticipation _**"MAybE eVeN a drEAm sHE'll neVEr wANt to EnD."**_

**ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SHADOW ITALY, HE'LL BE SEEING YOU TONIGHT WHEN YOU DREAM~~ **

"Okay, let me get this straight, aru. Your name is Alix Red-"

"Yep"

"-who knows that we're countries from an anime Japan created-"

"Mhmm…"

"-And you have no idea how you got here or why you're here?" Alix shrugged with a goofy grin.

"Yep, That's about it." China deadpanned. They had found both China and France and were now catching the two up on the situation. But no matter how hard anyone tried to convince him otherwise, China just didn't trust Alix.

"I dont buy it, aru." She gasped.

"But that's what happened! The only thing that I remember.." She paused thinking hard. "...I was in my room, playing video games and listening to Vocaliod… like I do every Tuesday night.. Then weird things started happening.." England's face scrunched in confusion.

"Weird things?" She nodded.

"Yeah, like I was listening to loud, punk style stuff, you know, to keep me awake 'cause it was, like, 3 am-I was trying to beat a part of a game I haven't beat yet- then, the track gets switched to some of my calmer sweet stuff, I was really focused on the game, so I didn't really notice at first, and when I did, I thought- you know, I just hit shuffle or the song ended up on my playlist by mistake- I didn't put much thought into it… I'm such an airhead, this kinda stuff happens a lot…" She paused sighing. "So I decided to ignore it. I started playing again and then I felt a cool breeze hit me-so I turned off my music and paused my game- and turn around and my window was open. I didn't think anyone had gotten in because it's on the third floor, about 30 feet -if not more- from the ground. The lock on it was busted already, and it had blown open before, but the winds didn't seem that strong. So I went over there, looking around outside for anything suspicious and then I just started picking out constellations, out of boredom, you know?"

"Get to the point, aru." She visibly flinched. China blinked in surprised, not meaning to sound as harsh as he had.

"Well, after my little star gazing session, I decided to turn back to my game and saw something…" They all seemed confused.

"What do you mean something?" Germany asked, speaking for everyone. She was visibly shaking, just at the memory, her eyes full of fear and confusion.

"It was Italy, covered in shadows." She paused as a couple nations gasped in surprise and she regained enough of her composure to stop shaking. "He was staring at me from behind my chair, the light from my computer just barely lighting up the room enough to see his face. Then, he started trying to interact with me.. as if him being there was nothing but normal." They all looked at her as if she had grown a second head. " Then, well..I fell asleep.." America was the first to speak up.

"Dudette, you're not lying, are you?" Alix rapidly shook her head.

"No! I didn't even think you guys we're real!" She exclaimed. "No offense."

"None taken." England added. "You weren't really supposed to." He added, looking to Japan. Japan looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught red-handed.

"Anyway, it seems that we are in quite the predicament," Russia pointed out.

"How could we know if she was an illusion you talked about earlier Opium, aru?" China asked, shocking the others a bit.

"You still don't trust her?" Germany asked.

"I'm not saying I don't trust her, aru. It's just that all of this seems a bit strange. This girl shows up out of no where, having no idea how she got here and is following us about like a lost dog, aru! I'm just saying, it's a bit hard to believe."

As they continued to debate, Alix sighed, as if she had lost a fight she knew she would lose. Who China was such a butthead, she thought. She turned her back to the group, she distanced herself some and sat in the grass, fiddling with one of the flowers growing in the field. A daisy, she noted. She chuckled to herself, turning back to see they were all arguing and or talking to one another. She turned back, fiddling with the daisy again.

"The national flower of Italy huh, makes sense considering we're in Feli's mind…" She muttered to herself, not noticing that Germany was listening to her. Alix suddenly was pulled up from her sitting position by the hood of her jacket, face-to-face with an angry German.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE WE WERE?!" She flinched, shaking at the obvious rage in his voice.

"Uh… well.." The others walked over.

"What's going on?" America asked, until he notice Germany's grip on her. "Woah, bro! Hey! put her down!" The others seemed surprised as well. Germany ignored them, determined to find out her answer.

"TELL ME!" She was shaking in fear, wishing Germany would let her go.

"T-t-the.. game.. I t-t-told you a-about-t…" She muttered softly looking to England, like she thought Germany would hurt her if she spoke any louder. "I-i-t's c-called.." She stopped, trying to control her stutterinG, but failing

"Germany! Calm down! You're scaring her!" England yelled.

"Please, Germany-san, back down! She's terrified!" Japan exclaimed. Germany, who had just realized their presence, looked down to the girl trembling worse than a Baltic State below him. He immediately let go, causing her to fall, France catching her and helping to keep her balance.

"Are you okay, mon petite fleur?" She nodded, not willing to say another word for fear of her studdering again.

"I'm sorry" Germany muttered, looking away in shame, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm just so-"

"Y-you're worried about Italy, and if he'll be okay…" She added softly, slight fear still in her voice. "You're all really worried, about your loved ones…" She added, glancing down.

"Oui, we are, now, could you please continue what you were saying earlier?" France asked gently, still holding onto Alix, whether she liked it or not. She nodded.

"There's this fan-made game where I come from, called Dreamtalia. And from what the situation is like from what England has told me, it's nearly- _no is IDENTICAL_- to the plotline of the game.." America's eyes gleamed in hope at the statement.

"Does that mean Mattie's gonna be okay?!" She frowned, which worried them.

"No, The game's unfinished, fan-made, like I said. I've only played what's available to the public and watched playthroughs that the creators made.." She paused, as if realizing something, and suddenly her whole demeanor changed. "But if the case is true that this'll follow the plot of the game, we'll have an advantage over the Fachureve! I'll know what's happening, and we can prepare for it and deal with it more efficiently."

They all lit up a bit, like someone had just cut them a break.

"That's great dudette!" England frowned though.

"What happens when your knowledge runs out though?" She shrugged.

"My theory on life is why stress out about things you can't change. I can't give myself anymore knowledge on my current situation and after a point I don't know what's ahead, but that's life. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. We don't really have any other options." Germany nodded.

"Now that we have all this settled, shouldn't we get going? We're not doing any good standing around and arguing." France said, letting go of Alix, who had just notice France holding onto her. She smiles.

"For once, Francy-pants has got a point! Let's go!" England and a few others _(Germany and America) _snickered as France looked at Alix in a very dazed and confused manner.

"Francy-pants?" France stated like a question. She nodded.

"Yep, I'm gonna come up with nicknames for everyone! No will be saved from my nicknaming tyranny! Bwahahaha~!" She laughed, and a couple others did too, some just smiled and France simply rolled his eyes with a goofy grin on his face. Germany _(who had indeed been smiling, but no-one had caught it.)_

"What are we still standing around for?" Germany took off to the head of the group. Alix sighed, shaking her head.

"No time for fun, eh? Doistu~" He blushed slightly, but rolled his eyes all the same.

"We don't have all day.." She smiled, running up beside him, pulling a begrudgent Japan behind her.

"Let's go find Italy and anyone else who's stuck here!"

**TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FACT THAT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FOR ANYTHING, SO YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Mystery POV (oooooh~)**

I was off to find this "intruders" and ask them to leave, I hope they'll listen, I don't want to get in trouble with HIM again… I stared at the grass jutting up from the ground, like it was trying to touch the sky, to be free, but was sown tightly into the ground to keep it there. Trapped.

_Like me._

"Hey!" I heard, it was one of those fire sprites (that's what I call them) "There's a change in the plan."

"What kind of change?"

"There's a girl with the group of intruders." I sighed.

"And?" I shrugged. "So what?"

"He wants you to get rid of the intruders still, but not her, He wants her." I nodded, saying I understood. A girl, why a girl? Why was she so important?

"And World?"

"What?"

"He said you better not mess up." I nodded as it disappeared.

"I guess I'll have to find out myself." I muttered, walking to where the intruders had last been seen. I couldn't help but to look up to the sky, where you could faintly see stars. Stars, free to shine…

_free.. _…like I wanted to be..

I bent down, picking a blade of grass by the root. I sighed, blowing it into the wind.

But I'm still only grass…

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the World part 1 END**

**I've got like 10 lines typed for Chapter 3 and 3-4 chapters written out on paper that I have been needing to type. But I will get it typed at some point.**

**Konnichiwa is Japanese for "Hello", I think. Feel free to correct me.**

**If you're reading this authors note, thanks for caring…**

**I don't own Dreamtalia, that goes to Kyokoon64, PianoDream and the many others working on the Dreamtalia project. Thank you for your work!**

**I don't own Hetalia, that goes to Himunyara-sama! (probably spelled that wrong)**

**Alix is all I own. And the plot, that's mine too.**

**Thanks to Terrencethetitan and creativehelper14 for being the people inspiring me to keep writing, yes, if you comment you end up here. With my dedicated commenters section. **

…**and my friend Emma, who reads everything I write before I type it and bullies me about not updating… (not actually bullying me, we're only messing around.)**

**If anyone who helped make Dreamtalkia is reading this… Neko says HI! **

**Commenters and Watchers get free cookies and one-shots! **

**(Yes, one-shots, Terrencethetitan and creativehelper14 get one-shots if they would like them.)**

**GOODBYE!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting World and Other Complicated Affiars**


End file.
